Ladia
by Symphony of Thoughts
Summary: Ladia is a rare kind of vampire in many ways. She was a party girl in her human life, and definitely one in her eternal life. What will happen when she meets the Cullens? Rated for many, many lemons later on - don't like, don't read! R&R please!
1. Chapter 0

Full summary: Ladia is a rare kind of vampire in many ways. She was a party girl in her human life, and definitely one in her eternal life. She moves from city to city every four or so years, going from high school to high school to college, etc., hooking up with more and more boys and feeding off of them (but never killing them). What will happen when she meets the Cullens?

**AN: Okay, so this is my first story! I love what I've gotten out so far and my next chapters will be posted as soon as possible. Just so you know, this is IGNORING Breaking Dawn. Yes, I'm one of _those_ fans, and Breaking Dawn *shudder* does NOT exist to me. In my head, Bella and Edward are married. No Renesmee. No imprinting. All their problems have been resolved when he and Bella got married five years ago and he changed her. So it's five years after Eclipse, basically.**

**Also, the Twilight series belongs to the literary goddess Stephenie Meyer (I _wish_ I owned these characters!) Only characters that are not in her series belong to me.**

"Hi! I'm Ladia Lavender Bellefluer. You can call me Ladia," I said with a wink to the class, my voice of high wind chimes echoing around the classroom, bouncing off the faces of the awestruck students and dripping into their ears, probably arousing them even more than they already had been (thanks to my looks and outfit).  
"So where should I sit?" I asked my teacher as I turned to him quickly, my voluptuous breasts bouncing because of their sudden change in position. He flushed bright crimson, his eyes snapping quickly from my boobs to my face and back again. He cleared his throat to tell himself to snap out of it and glanced down at his seating chart. "Uh, just... uh... back there," he said, pointing to the empty seat at the back of the class, trying hard not to look at me. I pouted a bit in disappointment. Why waste the five feet of eye candy by putting me in the back?  
But I went back there anyways, smiling to myself as I saw out of my periphery every head turn to stare. I smiled to myself in delight and added some more sway to my hips, enjoying the looks on everyone's faces.  
Being a sexy, teenage vampire sure had its perks.

**AN: I know, it was really short, and I'm sorry! But that's why it's Chapter 0. It's just setting it up. My next update will be longer.**

**Reviews are loved. I love hearing from fellow Twilight fans!**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Not much to say about this chapter! Sorry for the wait, though!**

"Hi, I'm Dave," a cute boy said, extending his hand excitedly. "Dave Clifton." I shook it gladly.  
"A-and I'm John," a shy looking boy (in a super cute way) told me. "Moss," he added quickly. I beamed my perfect white teeth at him and he blushed, running a hand through his messy blonde hair that crept halfway down his neck.  
I took my seat behind those two and took out some paper and started drawing while the teacher started class. I know everything he could teach me already because I'd gone to high school and college so many times - it's the best way to meet a lot of guys while mixing it up every few years. And they're not those sexually frustrated guys you meet at clubs who will sleep with anyone of the female gender that they see. No, they actually have to like me (not that it's very hard for them to) and be attracted to me (again, not very hard) and really want me (I'm the most gorgeous thing on this planet with a great personality to boot - they want me almost immediately). It's just about as easy, but it's a lot more fun for me. I love flirting and playing a bit of hard to get - it makes them want me more and work for it, and I love it.  
I was sketching Dave and John (they weren't facing me, but I remembered their faces exactly because I have such a great memory) and was almost done with shading them completely by the time the bell rang. Dave turned quickly to face me and had his mouth open to say something when he saw the sketches.  
"No _way!"_ he exclaimed. "Ladia, did you draw those?!"  
"Yeah," I giggled. "They're just rough sketches and I wasn't done with the shading but-"  
"They're perfect! Look just like us! You're amazing!" I grinned. John turned around to look at what we were talking about, and I saw some other students slow down on their way out the door so they could keep eavesdropping.  
"Is that me?" John blushed.  
"Mhm!"  
"You're really talented," he said shyly.  
"Aw, thanks, you're sweet," I said. I picked up my stuff then and glanced down at my schedule. "Hey, would someone mind helping me find my second class? It's Physics in room C112."  
"Oh, you just walk that way-" John started to say.  
"I'll show you," Dave said loudly, interrupting John.  
"Thanks," I grinned.  
I looped my pallid arm in his tan, slightly muscular arm, and we strolled off.  
"So, I'm having a party on Friday," he said quickly, as if he was trying to get the words out before he chickened out. He didn't seem like the type, but then again, he probably had never seen anyone as sexy as me. "No parents, so we can all do whatever we want."  
I laughed. "I'll be there. Time and place?"  
"Ten o' clock," he said happily. "I live at 2142 Hummingbird Way."  
"Great! Sounds like fun!" That was probably the fastest I'd ever been invited anywhere - usually people were intimidated by me and, though they flirted, didn't get the guts to ask me out or invite me to a party for a few weeks.  
We'd reached my class, and he swept me a gallant bow. "Your destination, m'lady." I smiled. I loved goofy guys.  
I walked into my Physics class and walked up to my teacher, who's back was to me.  
"Excuse me, I'm a new student and-" My teacher whipped around accusingly and glared down at me. I took a step back quickly.  
She was so _ugly._ And old, too. And fat. She was like an amoeba of wrinkles and frizzy hair. When she had turned around, her saggy boobs had swung a bit in a very unattractive way.  
"Slip, please," she spat, holding out her hand. I handed her the slip I'd gotten from the administrative office which confirmed that I was in fact a new student (as opposed to a terrorist or something equally dumb to be paranoid about, I guess). She handed it back to me and, adjusting her glasses, finally got a good look at me.  
"And just _what_ do you think you're wearing, Miss Bellefleur?" she demanded in a shrill voice that hurt my ears.  
"What's wrong with it?" I asked, glancing down at it. It was insanely sexy: a really tight hot pink ruched tube top that pushed up my boobs and made their largeness even more evident and revealed my skinny midriff. A tight black, jagged edge mini skirt that showed off my curves. Almost shoulder-length black arm socks. Knee-high black leather boots. I would have almost been offended by her comment, but it's not like she knew what looked good. She was wearing one of those ugly old lady dresses.  
"It's highly inappropriate," she hissed. "Go to the office and get a change of clothes this instant!"  
I was getting pretty pissed off. This outfit was amazing, and I wasn't going to change out of it. "You're just jealous that you're too ugly to pull it off yourself," I said smugly.  
She opened her mouth, no doubt to yell at me, when a voice came from one of my classmates.  
"Um, Ms. Hansford, Ladia d-doesn't know the rules. It's... it's her first day, afterall, s-so I don't think you can r-really give her detention." I turned and realized it was John, from my last class. The poor guy looked scared to me speaking out, but determined. I hoped he didn't get in trouble - after all, I could handle myself.  
Hansford seemed to take a deep breath. "I suppose you're right, Mr. Moss." She turned back to me and sighed heavily. "Ms. Bellefleur, you're off the hook this time, but you may not wear an outfit like _that_," she said the words bitterly, "again or you'll face double detentions, because I am so graciously not punishing you today for the outfit _or_ the backtalk you just gave me. Now take your seat at the empty seat back there."  
Well, what a warm welcome I got in this class. Not that her threats mattered or anything - I'd still be able to wear what I wanted tomorrow.  
"Thanks," I whispered to John as I passed him, and he blushed. It was sweet of him to stand up for me, though he hadn't needed to. But if I were a human, I would have probably needed his help, so I thanked him like a normal person would.  
I sat down and doodled away the rest of the class.  
The rest of the day was much of the same: introductions, stares from all the students and teachers (the rest of my teachers were cute, young-to-slightly-middle-aged males), and doodling through my class. No one else introduced themselves to me, but I was sure that people would start talking to me within the next few days. It was always like that.  
Dave was surprisingly in the majority of my classes: five out of seven. The only ones he weren't in were Physics, which I shared with John (the only class besides my first, Calculus, that he was in), and AP English - which I had with no one that I knew (yet).  
At the end of my last class (Yearbook), I made my way to the parking lot and got into my black McLaren F1 (which everyone stared at, astonished), and drove home.  
I lived alone at the edge of Seattle, where this new high school was. I had bought a relatively small house with a fake identity. It was still awesome, though, and I'd decked it out with super cool new furniture the minute I'd gotten here. I'd actually been living here for about a week before I finally registered for the high school a new student. I was too busy decorating and shopping for furniture and clothes and other things like that to be bothered with school.  
I pulled into my garage and went inside, flicking on the t.v. to something and lounging on the couch. After about ten minutes I realized that Dave might be home by now and picked up the phone. He'd given me his number during our geography class and I quickly dialed it.  
"Yeah?"  
"Is that how you answer a phone? Seriously, Dave?"  
"Oh, Ladia!" His tone changed immediately. I laughed.  
"Couldn't get enough of me at school, could you?" he teased. "Had to call me and get some one-on-one time?"  
"This call is strictly business," I said, using my best serious voice. "I'm the new kid in town, and I don't have anything to do tonight. As you can imagine, that's traumatic. I bet Seattle has awesome shopping and restaurants, but I don't have a personal tour guide. Care to help me out?"  
I could almost imagine his wide grin on the other side. "Well I don't know. I'm a very busy guy, see, and I'm a _lot_ of people's tour guides," he said, trying to imitate my seriousness. "But I think I could squeeze you in tonight."  
"That'd be great."  
"And of course, it's all on me. First time tours are free. And you even get a ride in my Toyota Carolla. Not that it's that great of a car compared to your badass ride," he said, a little disappointed.  
"No worries what kind of car it is. I'm getting driven around _and_ I don't have to pay for this top-notch tour. What more could I want?" He laughed.  
"Alright, it's a plan. What time should I pick you up?"  
"How about... an hour?"  
"Sounds good. And where do you live, ma'am?" He sounded like he was trying to imitate a receptionist for a real tour business.  
"3774 Layman Avenue," I said quickly. "See you then." I hung up and rushed up stairs to take a shower and get ready for my date with Dave.  
That was too easy.

**AN: Okay, there you have it! R&R if you don't mind!**

**Also, don't worry, the Cullens will appear soon, just give it time! This is just setting up her normal school life and dating experiences and such. But it'll get to the Cullens and other vampire-y things very soon!**


	3. Chapter 2

I stepped gracefully into the hot shower, welcoming the feeling of the hot water falling on me and rolling down my cold, white skin. It was my favorite way to relax. I stood there for a good few minutes, just taking in the heat, then shampooed and conditionered my hair and soaped my body until I was squeaky clean. I turned off the shower and dried off with a fluffy white towel and wandered into my room, heading for my closet.

"What should I wear tonight?" I muttered to myself, going through my outfits. I finally decided on a too-small white tie top and black short shorts, with sexy black, ten-inch stiletto heels. I fastened a bright red belt through the belt loops of my shorts and curled my long blonde hair into pretty ringlets and waves that cascaded down my back and in front of my shoulders, the natural-looking curls varying in size and giving off a sexy vibe. I hurriedly applied some lipstick that matched my belt, and other makeup essentials to make me look even more gorgeous than I naturally am, and I was set.

As if on cue, I heard a car starting to pull up. I walked down the stairs and arrived at my front door just as Dave her rang the doorbell. I opened it, and he looked me up and down, his mouth open wide.

"Ladia, you look… dazzling," he said breathlessly.

"You don't look half bad yourself," I joked. He really did look awesome. He had a nice black button down dress shirt with a white t-shirt underneath, and dark blue jeans on. Nothing too fancy, but it looked really good on him. He opened the passenger door of his car for me and I smiled at his gentlemanly ways. After I was in he closed the door for me and got in on his own side and we were off.

"So, where to?" I asked happily.

"The mall," he said, smiling. "We'll drive through a lot of town on the way so I can show you stuff, and then we can go shopping – I figured you'd like that. Are you hungry?"

"Not particularly," I said quietly.

"No worries," he said. "Less for me to pay for, amirite?" He glanced over at me and we exchanged happy smiles. He was someone who was really easy to get along drove me around for about fifteen minutes, pointing out important buildings and stores and restaurants, and then we arrived at the mall. He parked and we walked in together.

I'd already been into the mall, so I actually knew my way around, but I pretended like I'd never been there as he showed me around.

"Let's go in that store!" I said happily, pointing to Victoria's Secret.

"Oh, alright," he said, surprised. We went inside and I turned to him.

"Do you mind helping me out? I need something from here, and I'll want a second opinion on if it looks good on me."

He nodded, a little eagerly it seemed, and I smiled to myself as I turned away from him. I quickly snatched something from the lingerie section and hid it behind my back before he could tell what it was.

"Alright, the fitting rooms are back there," I said, and we headed towards them. I entered one and closed the door, and he sat down on the couch that was in the hallway that the fitting rooms opened up into. He probably wasn't supposed to be back here, but I probably wasn't supposed to be about to seduce a guy in a Victoria's Secret in unpaid for lingerie, either.

I slipped on the lingerie, which was a sexy lace pink and black slip with garters and black see-through stockings. I checked the mirror, making sure it accentuated my curves (especially my boobs) and that my hair still looked glorious and perfect. When I was satisfied, I opened the door and stepped out, striking a model pose.

"Well, what do you think?" I asked in a sexy voice. Dave let out a low whistle.

"It looks… really sexy."

"Good, that's what I was aiming for," I said happily. I walked determinedly up to him and sat on his lap on the couch, wrapping my arms around him and kissing him. I caught him by surprise at first, but he quickly responding to me, shoving his tongue in my mouth and deepening the kiss. I moaned and he pushed me back on my back so that I was laying under him on the couch as he continued to make out with me. We stayed like that for awhile, enjoying the feeling of kissing each other, and then it seemed that the allure of my body was too much for him and he started to slide the slip down my body, revealing my breasts. I excitedly deepened the kiss, knowing we were going to have sex right here and now – and I'd get to feed, too.

His hand cupped my breast and, suddenly, an angry, loud voice interrupted.

"And just _what_ is going on here?"

**AN: How's that for a cliffhanger? :D I'll try and update this again soon!**

**Please review, whether you like the story or not. I always love to hear from people.**

**On a random note, I like to provide images of things like outfits and cars to help readers visualize things better (or at least see what I was aiming at describing). Photos of what Ladia's outfits have been will be up on my profile soon – I'll let you know when I put them up there. So that's something to look forward to!**

**My next chapter should also be up soon. Hope you're as excited as I am!**


End file.
